


Worth It

by bobasheebaby



Series: Starting Over, Together [6]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Someone is feeling hurt and the others try to prove they are worth fighting for.





	1. Chapter 1

Bailey woke up to the sunlight streaming through the balcony doors, strong arms wrapped around her waist holding her close to a muscled chest. She felt the other side of the bed for the other warm body before remembering it was just her and Liam. Her heart clenched in her chest at the thought of leaving Drake out. She wasn’t sure if she could handle keeping part of her life secret. She opened her eyes as she felt Liam shift behind her, kissing the top of her head softly, the loving act bringing a soft smile to her face.  
Liam noticed her outstretched hand in the space Drake would’ve occupied, he sighed in his head, he hated this too.   
“I miss him too baby.” He said kissing her head.  
She turned in his arms, her chest pressed against his, her pale green eyes locking on his brown ones. “I just thought it would be different, that it would feel different.” She replied softly.  
“What do you mean baby?” He asked, gently tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear.  
Bailey sighed, she knew he probably thought she was regretting things. “It’s just, I thought it would be easier being apart, I thought we’d be together more. I want to get to know both of you better, and everything is just—complicated.” She replied softly, gauging his face for a reaction.   
“I know it’s tough baby,” he said sighing, he kissed her forehead. He needed to find a way to make this easier on everyone, it wasn’t fair to any of them.   
Liam sighed, “As much as I’d like to keep you in bed all day, we should really get back to the Palace. I have some meetings later this afternoon to attend.” He said, not wanting to leave her embrace, but knowing he had to.  
“Can’t we stay in bed a little longer?” She pouted playfully.  
“Of course we can baby. But only if you smile.” He said with a deep chuckle as he reached out his long fingers, using them to tickle her sides.  
Bailey let out an ear piercing squeal, laughing as she tried to fight off his assaulting fingers. She tried to pull her legs up to her chest, to keep him from tickling her stomach, his body rolling on top of hers as he continued his assault. Bailey tried changing her tactic, trying to grab his wrists to stop him, every time he was able to pull it free. She tried fending him off by tickling his sides, his fingers roaming over every ticklish spot. She giggled so hard her sides hurt and her face felt like it would split in two. She squealed and thrashed, peels of laughter bursting through both of them, as she begged him to stop. Liam peppered her face with feather light kisses, his wiggling fingers still grazing over her stomach and sides.  
“Ok! Ok! I’ll stop pouting!” She promised through laughs, her hands trying to push him back by his shoulders.  
Liam pulled his face back, he stilled his hands, “promise?” He asked.  
“Promise.” She replied, her breathing uneven from their tickle fight.  
Liam fell back onto the bed, pulling her into his chest, “promise .” He replied kissing the top of her head.   
Bailey sighed contentedly, resting her head on Liam’s chest, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around her, his body radiating warmth. They held each other in their comforting embrace, enjoying the quiet.   
After about thirty minutes passed Liam sighed, “we really should get going now baby.” He said kissing the top of her head.  
Bailey reluctantly pushed herself off of Liam and went about getting ready to go back to the palace.   
***   
The drive back to the palace was quiet, but the mood wasn’t one of regret for leaving a partner behind. Liam and Bailey snuggled into each other in the back of the black SUV. Bailey rested with her head against his chest, his arm wrapped lovingly around her, pulling her close. Their hands laid intertwined resting on Liam’s lap. Both of them were content in their silent embrace, enjoying the comfort and warmth the other brought. While both were content together, they were both happy to soon be reunited with Drake.   
***  
At the palace, after parting ways Bailey went in search of Drake, she had missed him and wanted to ensure he was okay. She went to drop her bag off in her room before searching for Drake. She was surprised to find him waiting for her, rock glass of whiskey in his hand as he sat reclined in the plush reading chair. She was about to question what he was doing there, but she remember she had invited him back for drinks when she got home.   
She dropped her bag on her bed as she walked over to him. She sat crosswise on his lap, placing a soft kiss to his lips.  
“Missed you Walker.” She said, swiping the rock glass from his hand and taking a long sip, relishing in the burn at the back of her throat.   
“Missed you too Bails, now give me back my drink.” Drake replied, his voice had a slight edge to it.   
Bailey felt her heart clench out of guilt for the pain she caused Drake, the pain all of them were feeling. She wanted nothing more to be with both of them without all the hiding, the hiding made it feel like something shameful.   
“Don’t be like that Drake, talk to me.” she pleaded as she brushed a strand of hair from his forehead.  
Drake shrugged, plucking his rock glass from her hand he tossed the remaining whiskey back smacking his lips savoring the brash taste.  
“Hey!” She said firmly yanking the glass out of his hand, standing and crossing the room to refill it. She leaned against the drink cart as she took a long sip from the now full glass, the burn flowing down her throat. “This isn’t easy for me either Walker. Or for Liam.” She crossed back over to him, handing him the glass and repositioning herself across his lap. “Please Drake, don’t shut me out.”  
Drake pressed his lips into a firm line in thought, “Bails you don’t get it, I’ve always been the secret, and that’s all ever be.” He said sadly.   
“Walker.” She said softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“Bails, just don’t. Okay?” Drake said frustration in his voice, he took a long sip from his glass.  
“Drake, I-“ Bailey tried.  
“No Bailey you just don’t get it. Not only have I had to keep my relationship with Liam a secret, but now I have to do it with you too.” Drake cut her off shaking his head sadly.   
She just stared at him mouth agape she didn’t know how to help him.  
He gripped her by her hips guiding her up as he stood with her. “I can’t keep hiding Bails” he said solemnly as he left the room, the large door clicking shut behind him.  
Bailey stood staring unblinkingly at the door Drake just walked out of. She knew it was hard, she knew he was hurting, because she was too. What she didn’t realize was how long he must have been doing this and how much it could be crushing him to now do it with her too. She didn’t know what she could say or do to try to help him, to make him see he was important. She decided she’d go to the one other person who might understand.  
***  
Bailey stood outside Liam’s study, she knocked on the door, at a muffled ‘come in’ she entered the room closing the door behind her. She felt relieved to find Liam alone.  
“Bailey what brings you by?” Liam asked, he saw the sadness etched across her face. “Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked concernedly as he stood from his desk and walked over to her, he gently brushed the hair from her face.  
“It’s Drake, he—he’s not happy and I don’t know what to do.” She replied, tears filling her eyes.   
Liam felt his heart sink, he knew it hadn’t been easy on Drake, he knew this would be hard on all of them, but for him to actually be unhappy. What if he’s so unhappy he leaves? I can’t lose him! He couldn’t lose him, Liam internally shook his head, he would never let it come to that. He didn’t know how, but he’d find a way to fix this.   
Liam pulled Bailey into his arms, “just give me an hour and meet me up front. I’ll have Drake meet us.” Liam said stroking her hair.  
***  
Liam found Drake sitting in his room, rolling an empty rock glass in his hands.  
“Drake.” Liam said softly, drawing the other man’s attention.  
“What do want Liam?” Drake asked barely looking at him.  
“Drake please, meet us tonight, let me make this right. Please. I love you.” Liam said closing the distance between the two of them.   
“You don’t understand Liam.” Drake said getting up and walking over to pour another glass of whiskey.   
“You don’t think I understand Drake? Do you think I like sneaking around with you? Don’t you think I would rather all of this be out in the open so we can all love freely?” Liam asked solemnly, they were going through the same thing, weren’t they?  
Drake turned to face his lover, “you don’t understand what it feels like to be the secret, you’ll never understand what it is to be the secret. Why do you think it was so easy for Athena to fall for Perceval, Liam? He gave her everything you couldn’t.” He said his voice hardening.  
Liam sighed, raking a hand over his face, “what do you want me to do Drake? I’m trying, she’s trying. Do you think this is how I want it to be? I’m working everyday to fix this, to try to make this right, to give us all the happy ending we deserve together.” He stated clearly frustrated.  
“It’s been like this for years Liam, and now it’s just getting worse. I don’t think I can do it anymore.” Drake said with a defeated sigh.  
Liam walked towards the door feeling defeated. “I love you Drake and I know Bailey cares for you. If any of this matters to you at all meet us outside the palace at 5.” Pulling the door closed behind him as he left.  
Drake stared at the door, Liam’s words swimming in his head ‘if any of this matters to you’ . Did it matter, of course it mattered, they mattered. Couldn’t he see how hard it was for him, how hard it’s always been for him? To love someone who he couldn’t be in public with, he wouldn’t wish it on anyone, the feeling was horrible. And now he was stuck in the same position between the man he loved and the girl he fell for years ago. Of course he didn’t want to give them up, but he couldn’t just keep being pushed aside when they were out. He knew the rules, he agreed to them, he wasn’t jealous, he was hurt. But still he told them how he felt, no secrets. They didn’t understand, how could they? They got to be in public he was the one that was always kept to the shadows, it’s where he’s been for years. He stayed because he loved him. He was talking because he loved both of them, but how could he constantly be relegated to the shadows and not feel hurt?   
He downed the rest of his glass as he sighed getting up and walking towards the door. He couldn’t deny his heart. If Liam was willing to try he needed to try too. He trusted Liam to fix this mess, he needed to tell him he can’t wait forever.  
***  
Drake met Liam and Bailey in front of the palace, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “okay, what’s the plan Liam?” He asked wondering what he was up to.   
Bailey rushed to Drake jumping in his arms at the first sight of him. “I was so afraid you weren’t coming.” She said her face buried in his neck.   
Drake chuckled to himself as he lost himself in her warm embrace.  
“Well it’s not something that is necessarily in public but I had a little something set up that gets us away from the palace.” Liam stated, relieved that Drake showed.  
***  
Liam led them through a heavily wooded area to a clearing overlooking the Cordonian countryside. An audible gasp fell from Bailey’s lips as she took in the vast view of the Cordonian hills, the lush green grass, rolling as far as she could see. Liam had a picnic set up a large red buffalo plaid blanket laid on the ground, a large basket teaming with food, and a few pillows scattered around. The view was breathtaking, but the picnic was sweet and something no one had ever thought to do for her before. They sat down, Bailey cuddled into Drake’s side, while Liam unpacked the picnic basket. She found herself surprised, she had expected expensive wines and cheeses, what Liam was pulling out could only be described as fit for Drake. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey, sandwiches, chips, and apple pie for dessert. Drake let out a low chuckle when he saw that Liam did a more classy take on simple foods, his laughter reverberating through Bailey’s body.  
They ate their meal sharing stories from various parts of their lives. When the food was finished they laid on the blanket, Bailey sandwiched between both men. Bailey rested her head on Drake’s chest, Liam’s chest pressed firmly against her back. Liam and Drake held hands, fingers intertwined together, their hands resting on Bailey’s hip. They laid together holding each other in a comfortable silence, just enjoy the company and embrace of one another. They held each other sharing the occasional loving kiss as they watched the sun setting over the Cordonian hills.  
After watching the sunset the group started their decent down the hill back to the palace, back to reality. Drake grabbed Liam by the arm, stopping him in his tracks. “Listen Liam, I know you’re trying. I love you, I do. It’s just-“   
“I know” Liam said cupping the side of his face. “I promise Drake we won’t leave you out of trips anymore, the big things. I will figure this out. Just please don’t give up on me or on Bailey. The two of you are my world and I don’t know what I’d do if I lost either of you.”   
He was willing to do whatever it took to prove to them both that they were worth it. 


	2. Moonlit Stroll (Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy Drabble continuation of Worth It

Liam, Bailey and Drake walked back to the palace in comfortable silence. The sun had set, their path guided by the rising moon and the flashlight Liam had brought. Every so often the trees gave way to a vast piece of the starry sky.   
Bailey was reminded of the night before, the moonlit stroll through the orchard. It had been nice, the scenery beautiful, but something had been missing. She looked to her left, squeezing Drake’s hand, tonight was perfect. Here between both men that were quickly claiming her heart, she felt happier and more at peace than the night before.   
Her smile grew wider, her eyes going back to the starry sky, “Most beautiful sight I've ever seen.” She said taking in the numerous stars, a sight she didn’t see back in the city.   
Liam glanced at her and Drake, “I’d say my view is far more breathtaking.” He replied.  
Bailey giggled, while Drake rolled his eyes at the cheesy line. The three of them continued their walk In silence, renewed happiness settling over them.


End file.
